1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to optical sensing, and more particularly, to a testing method for testing the performance of an image sensor and related apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical navigation system tracks the movement of the optical navigation system in a real-time manner based on the image sensing technology, to determine a user's specific manipulation action. The most important component in the optical navigation system is the image sensor which includes arrays composed by a large number of sensor components and captures successive pictures as a basis for the motion tracking. Therefore, the performance of the image sensor becomes an important factor affecting the performance of the optical navigation system.
In general, while testing an image sensor, the testing standard usually confines to damage of the sensing units. Once a pixel can not respond appropriately to changes in the brightness of the scene, the corresponding sensing unit is determined to be defective, and thus the image sensor is judged as defective. However, such a testing method is not comprehensive, and fails to evaluate the extent of performance of the image sensor.
Under this premise, when manufacturers utilize image sensors to produce optical navigation systems, the performance of the optical navigation system can not be known in the design stage. Usually, the performance of the optical navigation system is not known until a few of test products are produced. At that moment, the performance of the optical navigation system can be determined according to the user experiences through user simulation tests, and the need to re-design/tune a portion of the circuit or algorithm would be considered. However, this process is time-consuming and laborious.